


Spinning Cobwebs

by SansyFresh



Series: Bitter White Memory [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre Spicyhoney, Protectiveness, Slice of Life, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: It was a long ass night.





	Spinning Cobwebs

**Author's Note:**

> here's the next part as promised!! i hope its ok XD
> 
> enjoy ??

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Stretch laid on his side, staring off into the darkness, the memory of white eyelights seared in his head. The look on Fell’s face when he’d realized he was apparently safe enough for it to happen had fucked Stretch up, even as he tried to keep it together for the other skeleton. They’d stood in that damn kitchen, holding each other until Blue called for them saying it was time for the next movie.

Neither of them had said anything to their brothers, Blue either not noticing or not caring to mention it (likely for Fell’s own comfort) and Red so focused on the movie playing that Stretch was surprised he was conscious enough to eat the popcorn they brought out. The night had passed as if nothing had happened, and everyone went to bed after the third movie.

Things had been slightly awkward, as they all went their separate ways, Blue and Fell to Blue’s room where a small sleeping pad had been set up on the floor, Red to the couch, and Stretch to his room. He had no doubt either, or maybe both older brother had noticed the way he and Fell had avoided looking at each other, but thankfully neither of them said anything.

But he still couldn’t sleep. Not when he thought about it, the look of hopeful despair on Fell’s face, the sheer wonder that his soul had found it safe enough for such a major change to happen. Well, maybe not major, it was a simple eyelight color change, but it was major to Fell. It made his soul feel… well, sorta funny. He’d been trying to figure out that feeling ever since they’d sat back down in the living room, but now he kinda sorta recognized it as a desire to see Fell feeling safe more often. It made him feel… good, in a weird sense that he had decided he didn’t need to parce.

Hell, maybe seeing the brothers safe and happy, white eyelights shining was just something that struck his soul as one of those missions in life he'd be hard pressed to ignore. He certainly warmed up every time Fell laughed, or Red cracked a joke that wasn’t self deprecating.

Yeah, that sounded right. Turning over on his bed, Stretch settled in, pulling his sheets up to his neck. Tomorrow he’d start mission: Make The Fell Bros Feel Safe. Tonight, he’d actually try to get some sleep.

Of course, in a few hours he was awake and ready to get up, a rare sort of energy buzzing in his bones. A quick check of his alarm clock and he was up and changing into a different shirt, this one a dark blue with the words “Hit Me BB One More Time” etched on the front with faded white letters. He supposed it was probably a surface reference, one that they hadn’t had any kind of reference for drop yet.

He hesitated over which hoodie to wear, finally choosing his black, worn jacket with the deep pockets and the crossbones etched in the back. Once upon a time he might have wondered if a skeleton wearing something with bones was tacky or cool, but these days he tried not to let it bother him (he’d had his brother’s talks about self esteem and the opinions of others more times than he would have ever wanted).

Taking the steps two at a time, Stretch glanced back up at Blue’s bedroom door, waiting to see if either of them came out. It was still early, so Blue would be sleeping for another few hours, but it never hurt to make sure he hadn’t woken him up. A sleepy Blue was a Blue that stumbled around and begged for coffee to set him straight. Stretch had taken advantage of his older brother being so out of it he could barely walk a few times, enough to feel slightly guilty, but not enough for it to actually be a problem.

Red was still snoring on the couch, and from how deeply his own brother slept Stretch had to assume Red was the same. Maybe a little less, he snorted and turned over when Stretch passed by on his way to the kitchen, but maybe that could be attributed to their life in a kill or be killed world. The thought of it always made Stretch’s soul constrict in sympathy, maybe even sadness, but never pity. They were both strong, much stronger than he could ever be, with his shitty HP.

Stretch released a breath as he moved into the kitchen, setting the coffee to brew before sitting in one of the chairs at the table. Yawning, he settled his arms on the table, resting his chin in his hands. Blue would probably want to make some sort of elaborate breakfast, if he was awake enough. Somehow, after how late they all stayed up the night before, Stretch doubted it.

Maybe he could get Muffet’s? Blue didn’t prefer it but he didn’t really mind if Stretch got it before he got up. Getting something for Red should be easy enough, he knew what Blue liked from the cafe, but Fell… he had no idea what Fell would like.

His problems were solved as the skeleton in question moved silently into the kitchen, Stretch startling as he looked up.

“Fucking hell, anyone ever tell you to wear a bell?” As soon as it was out, Stretch wanted to take it back, but thankfully Fell just seemed amused.

“No one that wanted to keep their limbs. What are you doing up?” Red eyelights stared back at him, curiosity shining in their depths. Stretch had to swallow back a nearly bitter disappointment that the white hadn’t lasted, telling himself that he’d get them back. If he had anything to say about it, Fell would have white eyelights most, if not the majority of the time he was here.

“I don’t sleep that long. When did you get up?”

Fell gave the ceiling an amused glance. “Your brother snores.” he said, as if that was all the information Stretch needed. In a way, it sorta was. He’d slept in the same room as Blue for the first few years of his life, he knew how grating that sound could get. That was one of the reasons he’d asked for his own room when they’d moved into this house. Checking his phone, Blue would still be asleep for another hour and a half at least, giving him plenty of time to head to Muffet’s and get in line for the goods.

“I’m heading out, what do you usually eat for breakfast?” Standing from his chair, he checked the pot of coffee, turning it off and pouring a mug for Fell before handing it over, only then noticing the look of confusion on Fell’s face. “Uh, unless you don’t usually eat breakfast?”

Fell smirked, the sight sending that funny feeling shooting through Stretch’s soul. “I do, in fact, eat breakfast. I just…” The sentence trailed off, leaving Stretch to wonder what he wanted to say. Instead of continuing, though, Fell just shook his head and took a long swig of still steaming coffee, setting the mug on the table before moving to Stretch’s side. “I will accompany you. To retrieve breakfast.”

Stretch’s eyes widened, his mouth opening to give some sort of absolutely stupid rebuttal of “Oh, I can go myself, its safe enough” before he snapped it shut. Trying to convince Fell it was safe would work only if he saw it for himself, and even then it wasn’t like his universe was completely sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes monsters were cruel to be cruel, even if they didn’t outright kill each other.

So, instead, he winked, flashing a grin. “If you wanna, edgelord.”

Fell looked somewhat blank, before he stood straighter. “I do. Shall we go?”

Stretch snorted, then started for the door. “We shall.”


End file.
